


Don't Sleep Alone

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with a ghost, Ryan asks Jed to sleep with him for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3423140353/bedlam-jed-ryan).

“Stay through here tonight,” Ryan asks, sitting in a nest of cushions and blankets in the centre of his bed. He doesn’t plead, but after the night they’ve had Jed can still hear the hidden fear in his voice. Slipping into Ryan’s bed, he doesn’t question any need to stay. The ghosts might be gone for the night, but the memories remain.

His hands stray over Ryan’s body cautiously, as if he isn’t sure whether or not to touch; this is still new to him, this thing with them. He doesn’t want to take anything for granted. Ryan’s hand skims across his jaw, however, and moments later he feels the confident press of Ryan’s mouth against his lips, stealing his breath with a moan.

Ryan rolls on top of him, their legs interlocked, and Jed groans with the weight. Ryan feels like an anchor, tethering him to the ground. Ryan’s hips rock against him, sweet friction as their cocks rub together, before he leans back in order to thrust his hand into Jed’s boxers. His fingers are cold, but once his palm wraps around Jed’s dick that becomes irrelevant. Jed sinks back against the pillow, his lips parted as he pants for air while Ryan pumps his cock, perched on top of his thighs as he manipulates him perfectly towards climax.


End file.
